


Demanding Times

by Jassanja



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Gay Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rimming, community:sayingyes2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Michael have different definitions of "fun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding Times

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me already"

Michael Novotny found himself straining against the ropes binding him to the headboard as his lover lifted his legs up higher

"You know what they say about patience, don't you?"  
Ben replied, a wicked smile on his lips, as he moved to playfully bite his lovers inner tight

"I'm not a very patient person", Michael kept complaining as he wiggled his hips in the hope to get Ben to move on.

"You could have fooled me," Ben teased before he went back to slowly lap at Michaels quivering opening

Michael groaned helplessly, trying to get more leverage to push his ass down firmly on Ben's tongue

But Ben knew him too well, and evaded any attempt Michael made to take over the pace of their lovemaking

Michael managed to hold still for half a minute and just enjoy, but then it became unbearable once again, and he continued his complaining.  
"What's wrong with just fucking me hard and fast?"

'Nothing" , Ben answered as he replaced his tongue with a slick finger, starting to slowly stretch Michael. "It has it's moments, but sometimes...."

"...sometimes you just want to fucking annoy me, before you fuck the shit out of me!" Michael finished

"Something like that, yeah. Although I'd use the word tease rather then annoy"

Ben lowered his head once again, returning to rim Michael again.

It took about 20 seconds before Michael figured out that this time his lover was using his tongue to spell out the alphabet.  
Slow, very slowly  
Michael knew from previous experience that it wouldn't be wise to interrupt Ben now, since he would just start over from the beginning again if Michael would make him "lose" his place

Michael twisted his hands around the rope, trying to hold as still as possible, just whimpering with need every now and then.

X...... Y......... Z ..... Finally

"Now, fuck me already!" Michael begged, trashing his head from side to side.

"Not done yet," mumbled Ben and returned back to spelling the alphabet again…backwards

This time Michael did not even try to hold still.

He writhed under the administrations, while he continued to complain breathlessly

"Why the fuck didn't I get myself a boyfriend who's a carpenter? Guy like that wouldn't think twice about nailing me, I'm sure….."

Michael was interrupted by a sharp bite to his backside and after a hearty yelp just doubled the effort to rant Ben into action

"But no, I had to fall for a literature professor, who abuses my ass to practice his spelling bee"

Since Michael had one leg propped up on Bens shoulder for support he could feel is lover's back shake with silent laughter

"Thinking this is funny, don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Ben said as he moved up along Michaels body before kissing him messily.

"You enjoy it way too much to get me all worked up, ranting and raving with need," Michael pointed out, "and I fall for it every time!"

"It's just that you are so fucking beautiful when you're needy and pushy. "

"Well, now that you had your fun, could you just fuck me already"

"Of course, baby, of course!"


End file.
